The Collateral Lust Quartet: Tainted Love
by ToryTigress92
Summary: New Moon. Bella must make a sacrifice, but in Volterra will she discover a place she never knew she had? Part I of the multi-fandom Collateral Love Quartet. Aro/Bella, please R&R!
1. First Sight

**The Collateral Lust Quartet: Tainted Love**

**Hello, people. I've taken time out from writing 'Siren of the Twilight' just to get this pain of a plotline out of my head, otherwise I'm just not going to be able to update that one.**

**Ok, this is the first in a series of four stories, all four chapters long, spanning different pairings, all non-canon of course. The first will be Aro/Bella, the second Beckabeth, the third and the fourth will be by popular vote.**

**This is also inspired by the Aro/Bella video set to Tainted Love on Youtube, by ArianaClip. Check it out!**

**The chapters will be in dual perspective, for this one at least.**

**Let the games begin!**

* * *

**First Sight**

_**Bella**_

Edward led me into a side corridor of the house, and towards a grand painting in a gilt frame on the wall. At my questioning look, he shrugged.

"The Volturi."

_Ah_, I thought as I gazed up at the painting. That afternoon in English we had been talking, and he had mentioned the Volturi. I shuddered away from the rest of the conversation, of Edward talking about suicide. I didn't want to think about that.

"The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family," he told me. He was stood beside me in a smart grey suit and shirt, perfectly tailored. I wore Alice's gift, an emerald green dress covered in floral black lace overlay, which I'd teamed with a black bolero to cover my shoulders and arms. "I guess they're the closest thing to royalty my world has."

I gazed at the picture. It was ornate, painted in cool, clean colours. It depicted a balcony scene, everything made of white marble. Below the balcony debauchery and a bacchanalian party reigned, as half-clothed men and women lolled on chaises and divans, drinking and frolicking. Above them, like Gods on high, stood four men. Two of the men who stood in the background possessed the same eerie beauty as all vampires did.

One, the oldest looking of the three; although that told me nothing since I knew biological age in vampires meant next to nothing, had shoulder length burnished brown hair which fell in tight waves. His face was sculptured-looking, but an innate sadness was ingrained there, in his strong jaw line and red eyes.

The second was younger looking, and possessed light blonde hair, so light it was almost platinum, which just grazed his collar. His features were more aquiline, more severe, and his gaze was haughty as he looked down on the people below.

Both wore similar garments, but with key differences in colour and pattern of the fabric. The older of the two was clothed in a deep bronze fabric, with ornate, swirling patterns embroidered on in a deep amber tone. The blonde's clothes were a creamy gold, with no patterning on the fitted jacket, melding with his pale skin and hair.

But my eyes were drawn forward, to the man standing at the forefront of the portrait, his hands resting ever-so-gently on the marble balustrade, as if his long white fingers were caressing a lover's skin, resting possessively. He was dressed similarly to the others, but again his clothes were lighter coloured, of shining ivories and golds and creams. All three wore a 'V' shaped pendant around their necks, nestling against the fluffy white lace of their cravats. It was obvious who the leader was.

_He _possessed long raven hair, ruler straight and the sides tied back, so his face was visible. It was a strong face, well-chiselled, not as obviously handsome as perhaps the blonde behind him, or Edward standing beside me, but it was attractive.

It spoke of strength and command, power and wisdom, cunning and sensuality so alive I could almost breathe it in, feeling it caress my skin, my blood like a living hand. My eyes rose to his crimson ones, feeling myself sucked in.

Entrancingly deadly. This man…vampire was like a Venus fly trap, able to lure his victims in until they were so close they could do nothing to escape his coils when they closed about them.

Pulling myself away, my gaze slid to the right and I frowned. "Is that Carlisle?" I asked, pointing.

"Yeah," Edward replied, his eyes fixed on the painting. "He lived with them for a few decades…."

At Edward's words, it was like the painting came to life before my eyes, playing out like a tableau in my mind.

"_Described them as very refined. No respect for human life, of course…_"

I saw _him_, looking down amusedly on the foolish, drunken humans below, as the brunette behind him gestured dismissively, turning away. _He _turned away, looking laughingly towards the blonde who merely sneered at the scene before him before he followed his brother. Taking one last look at the grand hall, I saw _him_ turn around and follow them out.

"_..But a respect for the arts and the sciences at least. And the law, above all the law…_"

"Vampires have laws?"

"…_Not very many, and only one that's regularly enforced…_"

I saw the three brothers again, followed by Carlisle, standing respectfully a few feet away as they went into a cavernous hall, strange words in Latin I couldn't decipher carved into the very walls. A shorter man appeared who came with a shapeless black object slung over his arm. _He_ held out his arms imperiously, allowing the other to slide it over his suit, and it became a robe, almost like a judicial robe. The others were already robed and seated, and _he_ glided forward with that supernatural grace to his towering ebony and gilt throne, looking down on a doomed vampire, dishevelled and filthy, his clothes torn. He was held at the arms by two other vampires, brute strength and obedience evident in their every mien.

"What is it?" I asked, tremblingly, as I stared unseeing at the painting, lost in my own imagination.

"_That we keep the existence of our kind a secret. We don't make spectacles of ourselves, and we don't kill…conspicuously…_"

In my mind's eye, the doomed vampire was forced to his knees, as the leader stood and walked down the stepped dais to halt in front of his prey.

"_Unless of course, you want to die…_"

I watched, almost breathless now as _he_ reached out with those long, clever fingers and tilted the doomed vampire's head up ever-so-gently, almost as if he were caressing the face of a beloved child. He closed his eyes for one moment, before I saw his face contort and the decision to kill already made in his crimson eyes.

He smiled once, a tiny one, dry, blank before it twisted in a snarl, his teeth bared; as a ripping, keening sound I had heard once before reverberated in my ears. I watched, entranced by the power and the grace of murder in _his_ hands as he ripped apart that doomed vampire.

The tableau snapped back to its frozen splendour as Edward's voice faded, but still I was entranced by the power and seductive beauty of the raven-haired man.

_Aro_…

* * *

_**Aro**_

I sat with my brothers in eager patience, awaiting the arrival of my servants. And Edward.

Never had I encountered such a gift in any vampire before. My long-dead heart thirsted for such a great gift, to hear a person's thoughts without touch, anywhere and at any time…

Such a waste, for it to have come to this boy, who would throw his life away for some puny mortal. I grieved for his loss, for the reason behind his desire for death of course, but I could not understand it. I inwardly hoped I would not have to kill him today.

Abruptly, I was pulled from my innermost thoughts, as the sound of a human heartbeat echoed along the corridor, in which I could hear the footsteps of my three most trusted servants, Jane, Demetri and Felix; but they were accompanied by three more. One had to be Edward, but who were the others?

At last the doors opened, and Jane walked in, gracefully meeting my gaze and nodding once before joining her brother. The human heartbeat solidified into the shape of a young woman, as the forms of Edward and his…sister, Alice walked into the hall beside her.

This had to be Bella Swan. The young woman who had ensnared the heart of a vampire.

I stood from my throne just as Alec glided down the steps to meet his sister.

"Sister, they send you out for one and you bring back two. And a half. Such a clever girl," I dimly heard him purr, but I was focussed on the delicious scent now pervading the room. The scent emanating from Bella Swan.

"What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all! Isn't that wonderful?" I began jovially, holding out my arms in benediction. I walked down to meet them, sending Edward and Alice a fatherly glance before focussing on Bella Swan once more. "I love a happy ending, but they are so rare."

I reached them, and noticed the human clinging to Edward's right hand. I could smell the fear coming from her, but also the curiosity as she watched me approach. She knew who we were.

I untwined her hand from Edward's, clasping it in mine as I read his thoughts.

Oh so many. I saw her, smelt her divine scent, and it made me thirsty for her. But this close, sensing the very human warmth of her, the human softness of her I began to hunger for her as well. This close I could see her fragile beauty, nothing to that of the vampires who surrounded us but lovely in her own way.

Soft brown hair, of the deepest reds and chestnuts fell gracefully around her heart-shaped face, where two deep brown eyes watched me quizzically, yet still with a hint of fear. Her skin was like the finest ivory, so pale she might have been one of us, yet I could sense her strong, racing heartbeat and the thrum of blood in her veins.

Abruptly, I forced myself to focus on the thoughts rushing through Edward's mind and into my own…

_He couldn't read her mind…_

"_You're asking me about the weather…?"_

"_You should put your seatbelt on!"_

"_I'm here, I trust you,"_

"_I feel like you're gonna disappear…"_

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…", "What a stupid lamb!", "What a sick, masochistic lion!"_

"_You are my life now."_

"_I'm not gonna end your life for you, Bella!"_

"_I know what I want."_

"_Isn't it enough to have a long, happy life with me?"_

"_Yes. For now."_

"_I could protect you, if you change me."_

"_You already do protect me."_

"_You don't belong in my world, Bella,"_

"_I belong with you,"_

"_I don't want you."_

_I've failed her. Bella, how could you do this!?"I had to lie. You believed me so easily,"_

"_It never made sense for you to love me. I'm nothing…human…nothing!"_

"_Bella, you're everything to me." _

And so it went on, thoughts, memories, sensations of the flesh as he touched her, kissed her, fought to retain control. Fought to protect her against what seemed inevitable.

"La tua Cantante," I breathed, and with it I inhaled her scent. So delicious.

Edward gasped and snarled as he guessed what was in my mind. I smiled, coming to a decision, but I would play first as I stared down at the little human was watching me.

"The blood appeals to you so much…it makes me thirsty," I murmured, holding her gaze. I felt her breath hitch. "How can you stand to be so close to her?"

"It's not without difficulty," Edward replied, a snarl ingrained in his tone. I chuckled, amused by his tenacity.

"Yes, I can see that," I muttered, still taking in all his thoughts.

"Aro can read every thought I've ever had, with one touch," Edward suddenly said quietly, and I realised he was explaining to the human who was staring at our joined hands.

Such refreshing curiosity!

I almost drew nearer, to inhale her scent but Edward's cold words stopped me.

"And now you know everything so get on with it," he growled, and I felt my smile falter. My Guard shifted uneasily around us at such apparent rudeness, but they would not move until I gave the signal.

"You are quite a soul reader yourself, Edward. But you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating!" I murmured, releasing his hand and stepping back, clasping my hands back together as I regarded the human.

"I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts as well. Would you do me the honour?" I asked her, holding out my hand to her invitingly. I sensed the surge of uncertainty as she looked up at Edward before looking back at me. I almost thought she would not come, but then her jaw firmed and she stepped forward tentatively.

It only made my decision all the more crystal clear. It stoked my desire, my curiosity, my thirst.

I heard Alice's gasp and guessed the little psychic must have seen the future as I would build it. Edward tensed.

But still Bella, soon to be _my_ Bella, walked steadily towards me, hand outstretched.


	2. First Touch

**The Collateral Lust Quartet: Tainted Love**

* * *

**First Touch**

_**Bella**_

My eyes were entranced by the darkly familiar figure holding out his hand to me. It was both commanding and seductive as I moved forward slowly, despite Edward's tension and Alice's gasp.

I held out my hand, as Aro stretched forward to take it. His cold fingers clasped my own, pulling me forward, away from the safety of Edward's arms. He held my hand as if about to shake it, like we were two acquaintances that had just met on the street, as he let out a satisfied breath, then his grip changed, his other hand rising to cover my own.

Abruptly I felt uncomfortably warm all over, despite the chill emanating from this man. My heart pounded, and I refused to meet Aro's eyes, afraid of what I might see if he saw my awareness.

How could I not be so physically aware of the power and strength in the hand that held my own?

* * *

_**Aro**_

Bella's hand was warm and soft in my own, and I could feel the sheer fragility of her human body. It was enthralling. I pulled her closer, desiring more of her heat as I clasped her hand between both of my own, savouring the soft, silky texture of it before opening my mind to hers.

Silence.

Even so I kept my eyes closed, my lips hovering a bare inch from the back of her hand, as we stood there, human and vampire.

Mortal and immortal.

That would soon change.

I caressed her skin with my thumb, still pretending to read her mind. I knew I could not already, but I did not wish to relinquish it so quickly. I could sense Edward's eyes on me; sense his anger and his fear.

_You've already lost her, Edward…_

* * *

_**Bella**_

I felt like the world had stood still, like Time itself had frozen. No one in the hall seemed to breathe or move, as Aro and I stood entwined. I wondered if _he_ could read my mind, and what would happen if he couldn't.

Since it was now safe to raise my eyes above the level of his chest, I did so rather than continue to study the thread count of his expensive Italian suit. I watched the top of his head where he was bent over my hand, concentrating, and couldn't help but appreciate the gleam of his obsidian black hair.

Carlisle's painting did not do him justice.

My heart thudded, and my mouth dried as heat flashed through me. Over Aro's head the one I recognised as Marcus tensed, his eyes locked on me as he ceased to be so apathetic and watched Aro and I with keen interest in his passive eyes.

Aro's head shot up, and I found myself drowning in his crimson eyes. My breath hitched, and I cursed myself inwardly for being so stupid. His seemed to reflect my own, for one split second, but then I dismissed it as a trick of the dim light cascading into the hall from the domed ceiling above.

"Interesting," he breathed in his silky, seductive voice. "Hmm, I see nothing."

Once more he glanced down at our joined hands before he let mine drop. For one last moment, I saw his eyes flick back to mine, and again I glimpsed that flare of hunger before it faded.

I tried to pretend the pounding of my heart was nothing but fear.

I tried, and I failed.

* * *

_**Aro**_

As I moved away, I grinned at my brothers. Oh yes, I could hear the thudding of Bella's heart, and I knew it was not from fear. Fear did not render her eyes glowing with a lust to equal my own, or make such a delightful blush creep over her skin.

_You're losing her, Edward…_

I knew the boy would hear my thoughts, knew he could not help but retaliate and attempt to protect what he thought was his.

I heard the psychic's gasped "Edward, no!" as I turned my back. I didn't even have to look at Jane.

"Pain," she murmured, and I heard the boy's snarl as he collapsed to the floor. I turned around, to see him splayed across the marble, his face contorted with agony. The psychic tried to join her brother, but with a slight nod from me, Demetri restrained her.

"No, please!" Bella cried as she tried to rush forward, but again with one gesture from me Alec caught her by the wrist, withholding her as Jane tortured Edward. I smiled happily.

All was going according to plan.

Bella looked up at me through her tears, and I never beheld a lovelier sight.

"Please stop hurting him! Please, please!" she begged me, trying to wrest her wrist from Alec's grip. Her resistance amused me.

"If you insist…Jane," I murmured, looking at my favourite. Her sadistic smile faded, as her eyes left the boy. I paced forward slightly, looking down on the now panting Edward. "Let that be a lesson to you, Edward. Don't try to interfere with my plans again," I sighed, too low for Bella to hear although every vampire heard me.

"No!" he growled, jumping to his feet. The fool actually tried to attack me once more, but this time it was Felix who intercepted him, throwing him across the hall before flitting in front of me to grab him by the throat as he fell to the ground and slam him with immeasurable force into the marble.

I sighed. "Try not to dent the marble, Felix."

Both ignored me as their battle continued, Edward trying with all his might to reach me. I sensed his anger, and his fear at what he could read in my thoughts.

Thoughts of what he believed to be _his_ precious Bella.

_She will soon be mine, Edward…_

"Never!" he snarled again. I ignored him, looking up as I heard Bella's horrified gasps, watching as her face as it filled with fear and anxiety.

Our eyes met, and I wanted to drown in those deep pools forever.

* * *

_**Bella**_

I couldn't help but gasp as I watched the fight between the two vampires. I didn't know why Edward had sprung at Aro, or what Aro had said or thought, but it must have been bad.

Perhaps he had decided to kill me.

I whipped around as the fight passed me and continued towards the three thrones. I saw the largest Guard, Felix, throw Edward through the air effortlessly before sprinting past me in a rush of air to grab him by the throat in mid-air and slam him into the marble floor. Edward still got up and tried to fight, but even I could see he was outmatched.

I looked up from them to Aro; saw him standing before his throne in all his dark glory as he watched the fight, before his eyes came to me. His hands were pressed together, as if in prayer, and he was watching me intently.

His eyes seemed to say, that strange hunger still flickering in those bright orbs: _you can stop this, Bella. Only you._

I just didn't know what he wanted of me. Or perhaps I did and didn't want to acknowledge it.

Suddenly our voiceless contact was interrupted as Felix hefted Edward into the air by his throat and slammed him over his head onto the steps of the dais, just in front of Marcus. He didn't even flinch.

"Please!" I cried out, trying to reach them, but Alec still held me back. Aro eyed me once more, before turning his head in a gesture that was effortlessly graceful. Felix hauled Edward up and imprisoned him in his muscular arms, so he could not move.

"Go ahead, my dear," Aro said, once silence resumed.

"Please just stop hurting him!" I begged earnestly.

"He assaulted a leader of the Volturi. His life is forfeit," Jane spoke out, and I stared at her before I saw out of the corner of my eye as Felix dragged Edward up onto the second step of the dais, forcing him onto his knees. He grabbed his head, forcing him to look up at Aro, and I heard a horrible creaking sound.

One I'd heard in my nightmares too many times.

"No, no, please! I'll do anything just don't kill him!" I screamed, fear overriding every emotion in my system. "Kill me, just let him live!"

* * *

_**Aro**_

I inwardly smiled when I heard Bella's screams for mercy. Oh yes, I was so close now. I looked down at her, holding a façade of surprise over my face at her outburst.

I _was_ surprised, surprised that she was willing to give her life for someone like us, but I would use that to my advantage.

"What are we going to do with you, Isabella Swan?" I asked, pacing back down the steps towards her, keeping our eye contact. I saw the instinctive shiver ripple under her skin, and inwardly purred in satisfaction. "What would you give, for Edward's life?"

"Anything," she replied instantly. I was envious of such devotion, but soon, oh so soon it would be directed at me not Edward.

I would make sure of that.

Felix yanked Edward upright and imprisoned his arms before forcing him to stand where Bella could see him. I looked at him, smiling genially at him as he struggled and snarled, his teeth bared, before I let my smile drop into sobriety and looked back at Bella.

"How extraordinary! You would do anything; give up your life even, for someone like us? A vampire? A soulless monster?"

"You don't know a thing about his soul," Bella replied confidently, faith shining deep in her eyes, as I bathed in their depths, the righteous anger in them lighting fires beneath my icy skin.

"_Forse. Ma il vostro è uno o l'altro,_" I murmured, before moving closer to Bella. At a nod from me, Alec moved back, releasing her as she watched me intently. This close, her enticing scent was all the more potent, and I felt the venom gather in my mouth.

"What would you do, Bella, to save Edward's life?" I murmured, stopping just behind her, so I spoke into her ear. She shivered and flinched, possibly at my chill or perhaps not.

"Anything," she murmured. "I promise I'll do anything."

"Remember that promise, Bella," I replied quietly. I walked back to stand in front of her once more, before raising my voice to echo in the hall. "Such strength deserves a far greater reward than death. A choice lies before you, Bella. Life here, in Volterra, or death for you and your…family."

"No, Bella!" Edward cried in agony, as I stepped back a foot, and held out my hand to her.

It all hung on her choice.

* * *

_**Bella**_

I stared at Aro as his words rung in my ears.

Life in Volterra with _him_, or death for me, for Alice and for Edward.

I couldn't let that happen. So, ignoring the sounds of muffled protest from Alice and Edward, I stepped forward and placed my hand in Aro's.

"Let them go," I murmured quietly.

"Bella, think what you're doing," Edward pleaded with me, but I couldn't look at him. I focussed on Aro.

"I will, if you promise to stay here in Volterra, forever, by my side," he replied, so quietly I doubted anyone except me heard him.

I couldn't help but glance helplessly at Edward. Aro would kill him with no mercy if I refused, kill Alice and me too. I couldn't say no.

So, with my hand in Aro's, I said yes.

"I'll stay here," I murmured, inwardly feeling my heart break. "If you will let Edward and Alice go."

* * *

_**Aro**_

"I'll stay here," she murmured. "If you will let Edward and Alice go."

"I will," I replied, answering her vow with my own. Our eyes met, and I did not wish to break away. Her soul, her mind was closed to me, but through her eyes I reach a tiny part.

Her eyes were like two deep pools, of the most entrancing shade of brown, alive and glowing with life and vivacity and intelligence. Her emotions flared in them, blazing there like a torch.

I wanted to see them alive with the lust I had glimpsed before anger took over, I wanted to see the depths of her brown eyes crystallise as I claimed her and showed her a world no-one else could give her. Certainly not Edward, with his ridiculous denial of her own wishes, and foolish morals.

Immortality was a gift, not a curse.

And I would show her that.

With that I turned away, not letting her eyes go until the very last second.

"Release them," I gestured to Felix, who let Edward free. "Say your goodbyes."

I knew Edward wanted to kill me, wanted to tear me limb from limb, but it was impossible. He was outmatched and outnumbered.

I stepped back to allow Bella and Edward their goodbye, as Alice stepped towards me too.

"Take care of her," she murmured, low and for my ears only. I stared at her, nonplussed.

Alice let her hand brush mine, and I fought to suppress my gasp.

Bella would be mine, forever.

Behind me, I heard Bella's shuddering breaths as she embraced Edward. I heard his whispered vow in her ear.

"I will come back for you. The future can always change,"

Not this one.

"I love you," Bella whispered back, and I could hear the pain in her voice. Pain I vowed to wipe away.

I allowed Alice to step back, and watched as Bella desperately pressed her lips to Edward's.

Anger smote me, but then I reminded myself it would be the last time she gave her lips to anyone else, for the rest of eternity. I saw us in my mind's eye, imagined Bella clinging to _me_, her lips under _my _lips.

Soon.

I clasped my hands together, tilting my head to the side, as I watched them, watched the communion of their lips, Edward's hand pressing her close.

"Edward," I said warningly, and he looked up to glare at me as Bella clung to him. "You will be permitted to leave Volterra, but should you return uninvited, I will not hesitate to have you killed."

I held out my hand, as Bella looked between me and Edward in sudden panic.

"Come, Bella," I breathed, as slowly she did as I said and placed her hand in mine. Edward's face crumpled, and he turned away slowly, walking achingly slow behind Alice as they left the hall.

Silence reigned after the pandemonium of before, as I sensed Bella's fight to restrain her tears, as she gazed desperately after her former boyfriend and sister. I caressed her hand, bringing her attention back to me, and the sight of tears in her expressive eyes both moved and aroused me.

I pulled her closer, and raised my hand to her face. She blinked but allowed the contact, and I felt the shiver. I smiled, as I felt the warmth of her skin and her blood, thrumming against my hand seductively.

"Isabella…" I sighed, ducking my head so our lips just brushed.

The first touch of our lips and I felt her rush of desire, of heat despite the loss of her mate. She looked up at me, passion warring with tears and anger, and I swallowed, reminding myself of the need for restraint.

She would need time. That was alright.

I had all eternity.

"Jane, have Santiago and Gianna prepare Bella's rooms," I replied, as I inhaled and smelt, below Bella's delicious scent, the scents of humans and their heartbeats.

The midday tour.

I let my hand brush Jane's shoulder as she came up to Bella to lead her away.

"Hurry back," I murmured, as I watched Bella walk away, trembling now and afraid. She looked over her shoulder at me before the doors closed behind her, the warmth of her lips touching mine, for the first time.

* * *

_**Bella**_

I was so doomed.

* * *

**More soon. I've put up links for this story on my profile page, and also I've put up some for IDIB, if any of you have read it. They're just pictures of people I used as inspiration for the adult Alicia and Charlie, so tell me what you think.**

**Also the Italian I used, I just got off of the internet, so I don't know if it's correct or not, so any Italian speakers out there, heads up! Maybe you can finally clear up for us non-Italian speaking Twilight fans what exactly Aro says during that scene in Volterra.**

**R&R, and more soon!**


	3. First Kiss

**The Collateral Lust Quartet: Tainted Love**

* * *

**First Kiss**

_**Bella**_

I've been here a month. A month since I last saw Edward, a month since I last saw Jake, or Charlie, or home.

A month in which I simply existed. It was like my depression when Edward left me; I just stopped being more than a human being, just existing as a zombie.

Until one day, I woke up.

That morning, I rolled over in my bed, and awoke to find I hadn't had nightmares. I hadn't awoken screaming my head off, so Jane and Heidi hadn't come rushing into my rooms to see if I was alright.

That morning, I felt hunger again. I felt thirst; I felt the need for company.

I felt human again.

That morning, the birds were singing outside my window and I woke up slowly to their sweet song, hearing it properly in my ears for the first time. I opened my eyes, to stare up at the canopy of my four-poster bed. It was a deep, midnight blue silk, swathing the mahogany wood of the posts, carved with the likenesses of vine leaves. The covers of my bed were the same colour as the canopy, made of velvet and swansdown, soft against my skin. They were the same royal blue, embroidered with tiny roses in a lighter blue. Directly opposite me was a bay window with a plush seat built into the wall, where I could look out of the tower I lived in, and see the rush of humanity in the Palazzo dei Priori below.

The sun was shining, as always, its warmth bouncing back off the sandstone bricks of the houses, its heat wave making the red tiles of the buildings shimmer incandescently.

I swung my legs out of bed, the skirts of my simple white nightgown falling around my legs, as I stepped onto the cool white marble of my rooms. The high ceiling ensured I didn't get too warm in the night, as I listened to the sounds of the cicadas outside, already beginning their chaotic symphonies for the day. I walked slowly to the window and leaned against the window jamb, letting the sun warm my skin and truly feel it, for the first time.

I couldn't understand my sudden transformation from zombie to living human again, but slowly the ache in my chest wasn't so bad anymore. The hole wasn't quite healing, but maybe I had grown so used to the pain that it no longer affected me as much.

I'd passed my maximum pain threshold.

I distantly heard footsteps behind me, and turned to find Aro standing behind me. I allowed my eyes to rove over his raven hair and expertly tailored black suit.

"Bella?" he murmured, walking closer slowly. Tiredly, I let myself smile slightly.

"Aro," I replied, inclining my head before I turned to look out the window once more.

I could feel his eyes on me, no doubt marvelling at my sudden change from despondent girl to an actual human being again.

But sometime, perhaps in my subconscious, I had realised I could not give up hope, I could not give up on life. Edward hadn't left me, and he would come back for me.

I wanted life, I wanted to live it, even here in this gilded cage. Despite all Edward had told me of the Volturi's cruelty, they had treated me with kindness and patience, even I had to admit that.

I knew there was a darker side to them, but that was part of who they were. They were vampires, and I couldn't forget that. They were not the Cullens, but an infinitely older and powerful family.

The leader of the Volturi had been the kindest, the most attentive of them all.

"I'll send Jane and Heidi to you," he murmured, and I felt his hand brush my hair. I couldn't hold back my shiver, despite my instinctive flinch.

What did I feel for him? How could I, when I loved Edward?

Yet I could not deny the draw that pulled me to him, from the first moment I saw his image in that portrait. I could not deny the shivers of desire that rippled through my entire being when he drew close. Why had he kept me here? Why didn't he kill me, as his laws demanded?

All questions to which I had no answers.

I felt him turn to leave, and I couldn't help but spin and reach out to him.

"Aro, wait. Thank you," I murmured, as I caught his wrist. It was cold beneath my fingers, and yes the shiver I felt was not from his chill. Cold did not create heat. "Thank you, for your kindness to me, lately."

He turned back to face me, a gentle almost maternal kindness on his face. "I desire you to be happy here, Bella."

"You've kept me here, against my will. How can you expect me to be happy here, away from all that I love?" I murmured questioningly. Aro looked at me, his enigmatic eyes revealing nothing.

"I have done nothing, Bella. You chose to remain here, you could have chosen otherwise," he replied gently.

"My only other choice was death," I replied, anger beginning to fill me. It felt…hot, almost painful after my month of frozen life. It surged through my veins, setting them alight.

"It all begins, or ends with a choice," Aro simply stated, his tone and gaze as enigmatic as his words before he turned and left the room, leaving me confused.

* * *

After Aro left, I went back to staring out the window, at the cornflower blue sky and the complete lack of clouds. After a year in Forks, I hadn't seen the sun in ages, not since that incident in Phoenix.

Its warmth rejuvenated me, brought me back to life.

A balmy breeze filtered in my window, lifting the hair hanging against my cheek, and I inhaled deeply. The scent of jasmine and roasting bread filled my nostrils, making my stomach growl. I heard Jane and Heidi's entrance like gentle puffs of wind in my ear, as I turned around to meet them.

Jane had all the appearance of a little girl on the threshold of womanhood, with long blonde hair restrained into an elegant bun on the back of her skull. Her red eyes were especially bright this morning, as she smiled innocently at me.

I wondered if she was trying to use her gift on me again.

"Good morning, Bella," she almost sang in her angelic voice. She'd greeted me like this every morning, trying to elicit a reaction from me. I wondered if her failed attempts to use her gift on me were another strategy to get me to react like an actual human being.

Jane's black lace dress floated around her as she walked towards me, her white stockings and black patent shoes completing the image of a sweet little schoolgirl. Perhaps a remnant of the human girl Jane must have been once.

"Good morning, Jane," I murmured, and saw the surprise fill her red eyes. Then she smiled again, in a friendly way as she almost glided towards me.

"It's nice to see you…" Heidi trailed off meaningfully, and I got what she meant.

"Alive?" I asked wryly, and she smirked.

Heidi was a tall, statuesque beauty with the typical pale skin of a vampire, but with long rippling waves of mahogany locks framing her classical features. She always dressed elegantly, although this morning's dress of dark green was a far cry from the scarlet dress she had worn when I first met her, on that fateful day one month ago. I quickly learned her job was to lure humans, mainly tourists, into the Volturi's home as food, pretending to be offering tours of the city.

"I was going to say talking," Heidi replied to my comment with a smile.

So began my second month in Volterra. This month was a month of reawakening, as I came back to life. It was also a month of disappointment, as I sat and waited for Edward.

Always waiting.

I was surrounded by luxury and another family that yearned to make me their own, but I always held back. Always waiting.

It seemed my life was made up of waiting for Edward to come back.

One day, I was sitting in the library of Volterra. It was my favourite place in the citadel, apart from my room. It was stocked with bookcase upon bookcase of books, some infinitely old and others new and fresh, barely touched. Sometimes I wouldn't even read, I would just wander amidst its arched windows and Gothic columns, letting the coloured rays of light from the stained glass windows play over my skin.

Over this last month, I had let anger at Edward bleed in. How could he leave me for so long?

My heart began to beat rapidly when I heard footsteps enter the library. I knew who they would belong to.

Aro.

I had promised to stay in Volterra, with him, forever. Would he change me?

Why did he want me?

Unknowingly, I had moved closer to the Volturi leader in the two months I had been here. Sometimes, at night, I would awaken from nightmares to find his concerned visage leaning over me, stroking aside my sweaty hair, murmuring to me in Italian. Heat burned me when he was near, not that I ever let on that I felt drawn to him.

I could sense when he was in the room with me, I felt every movement of his body as if it were my own.

Such connection I'd never known with anyone.

It was like I automatically began to gravitate towards him, as he was the centre of my universe.

And yet, I loved Edward. Didn't I?

I had never felt so torn, in all my life.

But maybe I was tired of waiting, of never feeling good enough, of fighting for what I wanted from one who would never fulfil it.

Perhaps, it was time to embrace the new life at my fingertips.

Maybe.

* * *

_**Aro**_

I watched Bella as she sat on one of the pews below the stained glass window. The sunlight streamed in, casting rosy tints of a dusky rose over her skin, melding with gold and blue and green. She wore a royal blue dress, of the purest silk, accentuating the slender form within it, her long brown hair loose around her shoulders.

Her head was tilted to the side, her cheek resting on her hand, her elbow supported on the stone window sill. She looked…thoughtful, but there was that painful awareness I had seen so often in her eyes when I drew near.

An awareness I longed to cultivate. I was quickly growing desperate. I had become obsessed with her.

I wanted her, soon.

Abruptly, Bella sighed and turned her head slightly. "I know you're there, Aro."

Inwardly surprised, I moved forward into her line of sight, as she swivelled in her seat to face me.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked quietly, moving closer as she looked me in the eye candidly.

"I can feel when you're close to me, as now. I feel…drawn to wherever you are. I knew it the first time I saw your portrait, in the Cullens' house," she murmured in reply, as I felt surprise and triumph soar. I was so close.

"He is not coming back for you," I said, my tone gentle but I knew the pain my words would inflict. But she had to face up to that truth if she was to become mine. She didn't outwardly flinch, but her jaw firmed.

"You don't know that," she replied coolly. "You can't."

"But I do, Bella, I do," I murmured, remembering that wonderful vision Alice had bequeathed me. Bella, at my side, forever.

Bella's eyes dropped from mine, and I could sense her sadness and her pain.

"Are you not tired of waiting for him? For the past year, all you have done is wait for him," I pressed my advantage, sensing victory. She raised painfully intense eyes to mine, awash with tears that would never now be shed.

"Maybe," she breathed, and I saw desire bleed into the sadness, overwhelming it like an abscess had been lanced. It was all I needed.

I strode to her side and knelt before her, taking her fragile, soft, warm hand in mine.

Holding it to my chest, over the Volturi crest I wore around my neck.

"Bella, ask anything of me. Anything. I only desire your happiness," I breathed, transfixed by the transformation before me. Her sorrow and her strength shone through, enhancing her human beauty as nothing else could, not even venom.

"Kiss me," she murmured, and I stared at her, shocked beyond anything.

But then the triumph welled up, as I bent my head.

* * *

_**Bella**_

I felt my breathing stutter as Aro drew near, his lips only inches from mine. My heart pounded, my pulse throbbed, my blood singing in my veins. I kept perfectly still, stiller than a statue as I felt the first touch of his ice-cold lips against my warm ones.

How could such a kiss of ice invoke such a rush of fire?

Our lips met once and clung, and I felt his groan of restraint as if it were my own. I moved forward, sliding my hand into his obsidian black hair and offering my mouth freely to him. His hand made the reciprocal motion, sliding into mine and cupping the back of my neck as I opened my lips and let him take possession.

He did masterfully, stripping away all conscious thought or direction, beyond instinct and the need to keep kissing Aro. His tongue very slowly taunted mine, teased and tempted until I gave in and joined in this heated game of thrust and parry.

My head whirled, without oxygen, as I couldn't bear to take my lips from Aro's, lest I should lose this feeling.

I felt accepted, wanted. I felt like Aro had been waiting for me, and now he had me. It felt _right_.

Finally though we had to part, if only for a second, long enough for our eyes to lock and for I to suck in a much needed breath. Aro's hands suddenly pulled me upright, standing abruptly as our lips met again, with greater urgency and hunger as I clung to him, and his hands caressed down my spine, torturing my skin through the silk of my dress, and settled around my waist.

Fire pooled low in my abdomen, and I wanted nothing more than to remain like this forever.

But all good things must come to an end it seems, because Aro raised his head, as we both battled against the tide of desire. If we wished, it would sweep us away forever.

However, even I could hear the sound of Caius calling for Aro.

"I have matters to attend to, Bella," he murmured to me, brushing my lips just once more.

"Go," I whispered, as if I actually held the power to keep him with me. Maybe I did.

Aro's hand caught mine and raised it to his lips as he brushed the knuckles, slowly moving backwards, allowing my hand to slip through his fingers. Our eyes never broke contact until the very last second, the very atmosphere crackling with intense lightning.

Outside it had begun to rain, reflecting my inner emotions, as the storm raged against the windows. Alone once more, I rushed out of the library.

* * *

I don't know for how long I ran, and how far, but I did it just the same.

I both wanted and feared to quench the fire in my veins, the all-encompassing desire that would overwhelm my old life and leave me in the world, alone, without all that I knew and loved.

Privately, I was astounded I didn't trip over.

Finally I reached an ancient wooden door, and I hauled it open as cool air caressed my skin and I looked out into an abandoned courtyard, shrouded by a curtain of rain, clinging to the golden sandstone like liquid diamond droplets. Entranced, I moved out into the showers of icy diamonds, letting it drench me from head to foot, as I stood there.

I had a choice before me.

Wait or live. Live or wait….

Wait, live, wait, live, wait, live….ice, fire, ice, fire, ice, fire….

My hair sodden, my dress clinging to my limbs I held out my arms, and let the rain wash away my old life and my old self. No longer would I wait, no longer would I suffer.

No more waiting.

My future, my eternity was here.

I heard movement behind me, and I turned blindly to find, to my surprise, Marcus standing in the doorway.

Gingerly, I moved towards him as he beckoned, stepping out of the cleansing rain.

"You are conflicted," he sighed in his raspy voice. It sounded as if it were seldom used. "You fight to be free of the past."

"Yes," I murmured, accepting the painful truth.

"Then know this, human. I saw the bond between you and Aro from the moment you stepped into our halls. It has the power to devastate or to remake your world, Bella," he whispered, and I nodded at his wisdom.

He placed his hand on my head, as if in blessing, before he murmured, "Remember, Bella. Do not dwell on dreams of the past, and forget to live."

And with that, Marcus melted into the shadows from whence he came.

* * *

Quietly, gravely I wandered back to my rooms, unnoticing of my wet hair and drenched gown. All I felt was the heat in my veins.

The moment I stepped into my rooms, Jane and Heidi swooped down on me with all the grace of swans in flight and all the predatory intent of lions scenting their prey.

"Where have you been?" Jane demanded. "You're soaked."

"Not out in the rain?" Heidi exclaimed, horrified. It didn't take any verbal confirmation from me to give truth to their fears. Heidi gasped, but Jane held up one elegant hand.

"It doesn't even matter. The Master has ordered that you dine with him tonight, so we need to get busy," she stated firmly, already ushering me towards my bathroom. I glanced back at her in confusion.

"But vampires don't eat," I muttered, as Jane rolled her eyes.

"But **you** do. Come, we only have a few hours to clean up this mess," she sighed dramatically, indicating my lank hair.

I sighed. I might have changed, but I still didn't enjoy being used as a Bella Barbie.

* * *

**More soon!**

**Hope you're enjoying this. Seeing as I'm only using four chapters, and no I am not going to expand (I've got enough on my plate with Siren of the Twilight), I had to show Bella's development very concisely, but I also tried to show it in other ways. If you look, the language I use for Bella's point of view changes towards the end of this chapter, growing more sophisticated, as if being in Volterra begins to change her very mindset and how she thinks.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and please R&R! Final chapter: First Night up soon ;)**

**And yes I know I used a quote from Harry Potter, but heck it seemed to fit Marcus's advice. So sue me.**

**Don't….**


	4. First Night

**The Collateral Lust Quartet: Tainted Love**

* * *

**First Night**

_**Bella**_

I stared, wide-eyed at the woman gazing at me from the full-length mirror in my rooms. I could not recognise her.

"You look radiant," Heidi murmured, smiling at me in the mirror, her own inhuman beauty a sharp contrast to my human face. Jane did not speak, but merely tucked one trailing curl behind my ear.

Nervously, I smoothed my gown down, fiddling with the gold braiding.

"Stop fidgeting," Jane hissed, as I inhaled deeply, straining my breasts against the bodice of my gown.

"Stop being so nervous…my Queen," Heidi murmured, and I stared at her in the mirror, as she bowed her head.

Queen…?

Just as I opened my mouth to clarify what she had just said, the doors to my room opened and Demetri poked his head in.

"You are ready…my Queen," Jane whispered in an undertone, as I stood slowly and looked at her. In that moment, as brown met crimson, understanding flashed between us.

As I stood, I realised the full depth of my change, both within and without. I _was _ready.

"I am ready," I breathed, as I took Demetri's hand, and allowed him to lead me from the room, the skirts of my gown shushing behind me.

I would not return that night.

* * *

_**Aro**_

I sat patiently in my rooms, awaiting Isabella's arrival. I could not get the taste of her out of my mind, her lips, her soft human warmth pressing against me….

I fingered the stem of a crystal wine glass, which was filled with blood, trailing my fingers down the curved planes of glass, so like my Isabella.

So fragile, so smooth…with just a flick of my wrist, I could break her.

But I didn't want to.

I heard her heartbeat, smelt her delicious scent, and I gazed at the door intently.

She seemed determined to draw my agony out, as it felt like aeons before the doors to my rooms finally opened. Demetri appeared first, Bella's fingers curled around his, as I felt my jaw drop slightly.

She was breathtaking.

Her gown was an enticing creation of wine-red silk, strapless, grazing the floor gracefully. The bodice was braided with gold in an archaic pattern, hugging her breasts and waist, making her pale skin glow. The skirts fell from her hips, in the same wine-red, the underskirt exposed by a split up the front of the skirt, its hem braided in the same way as the bodice. Her glorious hair had been swept up and back, so only a single curl draped itself over her swan-like neck.

She looked like a Queen, a Goddess. One I intended to make mine, this night. I had suspected my patience had worn out that afternoon, when I'd been forced to let her leave my arms and lips, but now I knew.

I couldn't go one more day without making her mine.

"Leave us, Demetri," I breathed, standing from my chair and pacing forward, my hand held out commandingly to hers, within moments. My tracker left without a word, as Bella glided forward, to place her hand in mine.

Accepting, trembling slightly as our skin touched, and I looked into her shrouded eyes. Desire, acceptance and life had rejuvenated the haunted depths, as I felt true triumph soar. Edward had lost her forever.

She had surrendered, at last, the dreams of the past.

"You look ravishing, Bella," I murmured, bringing her hand up so I could kiss it, lingering on her soft skin. Her breath hitched, and her red lips parted invitingly.

"Thank you, Aro," she inclined her head, and I marvelled at this new Bella. She was regal and beautiful and graceful. She wore a cloak of self-assuredness that draped her very soul.

So very ready to become my Queen.

"Come, sit," I led her to a carved chair opposite mine, watching the way the candlelight played over the rounded rise of her bare shoulders. I couldn't help but gently brush the skin with my fingers, running the backs of them over her neck. She shivered and arched her neck into my touch. I smiled, before I went back to my seat.

Bella ate quickly and delicately, as I watched her in silence, noting every movement of her slender fingers and red lips.

How her fingers gracefully held the cutlery, curving around the silver stem.

The movement of her jaw as she ate, the obvious look of relish on her face.

The sensual appreciation ingrained in every line, every pore…

I watched her, sipping my glass of blood, until she delicately dabbed her lips with a linen napkin before throwing it down.

"Hope you enjoyed your dinner," I murmured, watching her intently as she took in my words. "Because it will be the last you ever eat."

Any normal human would have blanched and panicked at my words, but not Bella. Not my Bella.

"Are you going to kill me then?" she asked, coolly and without flinching. I let out a short, bark-like laugh as I stood and walked towards her slowly.

"Oh, no my Isabella," I breathed, placing my glass of blood down before her and rounding her chair so I stood behind her. I placed my hands on her neck, feeling the thrum of her lifeblood against my palms. She tensed then relaxed into my hold. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Will you change me?" she breathed, and I watched as her breasts strained against her bodice where she inhaled raggedly.

"Yes, Bella. Very, very soon," I murmured in reply, bending my head to her neck and brushing my lips across her throbbing vein. Her pulse leapt, and I smiled. "Do you believe in fate, Isabella?"

"What?" she gasped, utterly taken by surprise by my sudden unexpected question.

"Fate, my dear. Do you believe that there is some force controlling our actions, dictating them as a weaver dictates the patterns of her work?" I asked again, still murmuring against her neck. Bella fell silent, as I brought my hand up and traced the line of her shoulders, caressing the gentle curve.

"No, I don't believe in fate. Not anymore. My destiny is mine to decide, my choice. Just like you said," she breathed while tilting her neck to the side, encouraging my explorations. I chuckled, sensing the power running through her, heady with her own freedom.

"_Veritas vos liberabit. _You are truly free now," I whispered, before straightening and casually leaning against the table in front of her, taking a deep draught from my cup of blood, watching her closely. "But how deep does your freedom go, I wonder?"

Bella looked at me, her own gaze closed off to me, before her eyes drifted to the blood resting in my glass.

"What does that taste like? To you, I mean?" she asked, and I was surprised by her question.

"Like the finest ambrosia. Why so curious, my dear? Want a taste?" I teased her, expecting her to back down.

I should have known never to attempt to predict my Bella's actions.

"No!" she spluttered at first, as I raised one brow superciliously, before she looked down, and I saw to my astonishment a crimson blush heat her skin. "I mean…maybe."

Unable to take my eyes off her bowed head, I unseeingly dipped two fingers in the little blood that was left, before shifting so I sat in front of Isabella. I took her chin in my fingers, tilting it upwards so her eyes met mine. Never breaking the eye contact, I raised my blood-soaked fingers to her lips.

"Curiosity is not a sin, Bella. You should embrace it, fulfil it and taste it," I murmured, as her eyes flicked from me down to my fingers and back again before she opened her lips and, of her own volition, took the very tips of them into her mouth.

I felt the hot pressure of her mouth, felt her warm tongue as she licked the blood from my fingers, her eyes never faltering from mine, even when a moan welled up in her throat and vibrated against my trapped fingers.

Lust roared through me, seeing my Bella so delightfully sensual as she slowly leant back, releasing me, but her lips were flushed and rosy, her eyes sparkling. A slight trace of blood still lingered on the smooth skin of her lips.

"Well?" I murmured, tilting my head to the side, even as I leant closer to her, no longer thinking but just acting.

"It's not…unpleasant," she breathed, as she tilted her head up, bringing her lips closer to mine as they brushed, melded and fused…

I slid my hand into the knot of hair on the nape of her neck, feeling its silky smoothness before the taste of her, and the taste of the blood on her lips intruded, driving me wild. I heard a moan spill into our mouths, and could not tell if it was mine or Bella's.

Before I got any more overheated, I drew back, but not too far.

"I have a gift for you," I whispered, before snapping my fingers as I straightened. From a side door, one of my hooded guards glided in, carrying a velvet case from one of the vaults, giving it to me with a bow before he glided out again. Bella's eyes were wide as she looked at me, her lips still bruised from our kiss.

* * *

_**Bella**_

My eyes widened as Aro opened the case to reveal an exquisite diamond necklace nestled in the black velvet. It looked as though a Queen would wear it.

It started high around the neck, the diamonds arranged in intricate geometric patterns, interspersed with a delicate flower or two, before the collar dropped into a strand of flower-shaped diamonds, from which hung intricate loops of vine leaves and flowers again.

"Aro, I couldn't…it's so beautiful," I couldn't help but sigh, making my denial seem nonsensical. After the kiss we had just shared, my mind wasn't exactly clear at that point. I was still flushed from my own audacity at tasting the blood on his fingers.

The old Bella would never have done that.

"Don't be ridiculous," Aro scoffed, lifting the fragile necklace from its bed and clasped it around my neck. I felt its cold grip with a shiver, reminding me of the man who stood behind me, as if with this gift he was claiming me. "It is a beautiful gift for an exquisite woman. It is you who makes it shine, my Queen."

His words caught my attention, away from the cold press of the diamonds at my throat and where it trailed over my décolletage.

"What do you mean, Aro? Everyone keeps calling me their Queen, and now you as well. What's happening?" I murmured, almost afraid to ask, as Aro stood behind me, his icy hands heavy on my neck, caressing my skin through the gaps in the necklace.

"Bella, the reason my family is calling you their Queen is because that is exactly what you will be, in a very short space of time. You shall rule our world by my side," he replied steadily in his breath, whispery voice, sending shivers down my spine.

Soon I would be a vampire. Soon my skin would shine in the sun in such a way as to outshine the diamonds hanging from my throat. I would be beautiful and perfect and strong and powerful.

Everything Edward never wanted me to be.

As that thought settled into my mind, I felt an elusive something snap into place. A sense of belonging, of rightness.

"You will belong at my side, forever," Aro whispered in my ear, as I felt desire rise, the fire beginning to burn in my veins, as I smiled.

"I have never belonged anywhere, Aro. Not in Forks, not in Arizona, not in Edward's world-" I began to say, but he cut me off fiercely.

"You belong _here_. You belong with me, and my family. You were never meant for a lowly existence as a mortal, Edward knew this, knew you were destined for greatness in our world. Why do you think he fought so hard to keep you human? And then you came to me," he whispered in my ear, seductive and passionate, and I heard the truth in his words and felt them set me free.

_Veritas vos liberabit_. The truth will set you free.

Accepting it, accepting my place here, in Aro's arms for all eternity, I leant my head back and twined my arm around his neck, offering my lips.

"I belong with you, forever," I murmured, before setting my lips to his. His hand splayed over my cheek, cupping my jaw and bringing me closer to him, before he groaned into my mouth.

Aro swept me into his arms, depositing me on the dining table, pushing me back as he assaulted my mouth. I gasped into his mouth, leaning back on my hands, when I felt the dull sting of cold metal on my palm, followed by a flash of pain. I cried out into his mouth, my eyes flicking open in shock as I stared into the jet black eyes of Aro, and realised my palm was bleeding.

I was sitting on a table, pressed against the stone-hard chest of a ravenous vampire, with my blood on the air. I could smell it, ten times as strong as the blood in the glass behind us. I leaned back, my breath suspended as I watched Aro's face.

Watching for the first signs of his control buckling.

Slowly, he took my injured hand, and I saw the slight tear in the folds of skin, nothing serious but still sore; and he raised it to his lips. Never taking his eyes from mine, Aro bent his head and pressed his lips to the incision, as his tongue darted out to taste the tiny rivulet of blood that had leaked from my palm.

I shivered, my eyes closing lethargically as his cold tongue licked down the cut, leaving a stinging kind of pleasure in its wake. I groaned, first in pain then in pleasure before Aro finally raised his head.

"With me, Bella, you will never have to live in fear of me losing control. As wonderful as you taste, that is nothing when compared to the thought of you by my side forever," he murmured, spearing me with his intent, hungry glance as he took my hand away from his lips, and I glimpsed the trace of blood there. On my hand there was nothing left of the cut but a thin, cold white line.

Vampire venom.

I stared at it, before returning Aro's heated gaze. Our lips met without conscious thought, hungry and urgent, as I clutched him to me.

Our lips would only part for one last time that night.

"I want you so much, Isabella," he breathed against my lips, as I panted for breath. I looked into his black eyes, and felt the last wall of ice around my heart melt, as the fire in my veins burned.

"Then claim me, my love," I sighed, as Aro looked at me with undeniable adoration in his eyes before our lips met once more, and he swept me into his arms.

I knew nothing more except the caress of his lips and the frantic joining of our mouths, the hard support of his arms as he carried me, bridal-style, somewhere.

I was blind, deaf and dumb to all else but Aro.

I felt the soft feel of velvet against my skin, felt something like a mattress dip beneath our combined weights. I heard the soft _shushing_ of silk as my dress was slid down my body, felt it as the sensitivity of my skin rose to an all new level, the fire in my veins swelled like a supernova.

I learnt to take my breath from him, to still the dizziness of my head, as his cold hands roamed my body, mimicking the iciness of the diamond necklace still around my throat. Pain mixed with pleasure that night when his hands clutched me so tightly, as if convinced I would disappear, only to be soothed when he followed the routes of his hands with his lips. I knotted my hands in the bedcovers, as he laid me on a sensual rack, tightening it and the tension in my muscles with every caress, every kiss, every touch of his body.

In all my existence I had never known such pleasure, such desire, such fire as though I would be consumed.

I let it.

As Aro took me, cold skin to my burning flesh, I let that fire rip through me and transform me into a sensual, sensate being that cried his name and begged for more even when her body screamed in pain and exhaustion. Who set free shuddering cries on the heated air, drawing more from her shadow lover, her dark angel.

I revelled in the claiming, in the joining of bodies and the carnal pleasures that swirled around us, drawing us into an eternity of our own. I never wished to leave.

Our desire was like a tidal wave, and as it rose up from the seas of our consciousness, it overwhelmed everything. There was but one choice: ride the wave or let it destroy you.

I chose the former.

And as I crested the wave for the last time, I opened my eyes and looked up to see Aro's eyes, black and intense, and knew I would desire to see nothing more for the rest of eternity.

"I love you," I cried, as I felt my release come upon me, all the tension in my body dispelled, as I clutched him to me, his raven hair surrounding our faces like some dark curtain, shutting out the real world, enfolding us even further into our carnal eternity.

Aro shuddered, pulling me close as his own release came, brushing my lips. "I love you."

And I was surrounded by fire and ice, as I let it sweep me away into a sated sea of pleasure and exhaustion.

* * *

_**Aro**_

The first tendrils of sunlight crept across the wall of my rooms, as I lay on my bed.

I had no need for such a thing, since I could not sleep, but last night I had been thankful for it. Last night, I had finally claimed my Bella.

She lay beside me now, sleeping peacefully, nestled against my cold side, one hand splayed over the space where my heart had once beaten.

I traced her skin, tracing the bracelets of bruises across her arms and collarbone, and regretted them. But soon she would be as I was, and there would be no more pain, just pure pleasure in all its forms.

Last night, Bella had thrown off the shackles of her past, and now I had her. And she had me.

I felt the truth of that statement, did not fear it as I leant down and kissed her shoulder tenderly. She stirred at that, lifting her head and blinking at me tiredly. My gift, the sign of my adoration and claim of her, still glimmered and sparkled around her neck. Her hair was mussed and tumbling freely, in deliciously tumbled waves down her bare skin. Her lips were red and swollen.

Swollen by me.

I kissed them tenderly, a kiss she returned, igniting our overwhelming passion but I sensed her utter exhaustion. We couldn't, not yet.

"Rest awhile yet, love. I'll come to you later," I whispered, before I kissed her once more. Without a word, Bella sank back down on the velvet covers and closed her eyes, a look of bliss on her youthful features.

I covered her in the bedcovers, before I dressed silently and turned to leave. The taste of Bella's intoxicating blood was still on my tongue, the very essence of her ingrained forever on my body. The very fact that I tasted her blood and still drew back had been a factor in finally bringing her to me. I licked my lips, savouring the taste of her before I watched her sleep.

I listened to the call of her siren heartbeat, registered its relaxed rhythm, felt tenderness rise. But before I could move in her direction, I heard Caius's call.

"Aro,"

I sighed, before turning and leaving the room.

As I walked into the throne room, I felt my good mood dissipate when I saw the Cullens grouped in the centre of the hall, awaiting me. I sighed, and rounded my throne before settling into it wearily.

"Carlisle, it's been too long since you've graced our halls, old friend…but I gather this isn't a social call?" I began, adjusting my position casually. My gaze drifted to Edward, at the almost perpetual snarl ingrained on his immortal face and felt satisfaction rise.

_You've lost her, Edward. She's mine._

"We've come-" Carlisle was cut off by Edward growl.

"No! Where is she?" he yelled angrily, and my Guard shifted, muttering angrily. I felt Caius hiss beside me, and even Marcus stiffened.

I held up my hand for silence, before looking the impudent boy in the eye.

"You have very little right to demand anything here, Edward Cullen. Clearly Carlisle never succeeded in teaching you manners," I breathed softly, amusement beginning to creep in. However, remembering Bella's pain and sadness because of _him_, I decided to deal him a dose of his own medicine. "I must say though, Edward. Your past restraint has impressed me anew…she tastes exquisite."

All the Cullens tensed, even the gentle Esme as she clung to her husband's arm. Carlisle was the one to speak, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Is she dead then?" he sighed, resignedly. I glanced at Caius and Marcus, saw the anticipation and amusement in their usually bored faces before glancing at Heidi.

"Bring her," I murmured in a voice too quiet for the Cullens to hear, before I stood and walked down the steps of the dais towards them. "Soon, you shall see what your thoughtlessness and your heartlessness has wrought, my dear _Cullens_."

As I clasped my hands together, my eyes focussed on Edward, I made sure I remembered each and every moment of the past night.

_Bella's lips on mine in the library_

_Her slender body in that wine-red gown_

_The sparkle of diamonds around her neck_

_Her warm lips opening under mine_

_The taste of the blood on her lips, where she'd licked it from my fingers_

_Her own blood, hot against my lips, as it trickled from her palm_

"_Then claim me, my love…"_

_Her soft body arching beneath mine, as I claimed her_

"_I love you!" she screamed against my lips as I gave her release_

"What have you done to her!?" Edward almost screamed, as he tried to flit forward, but his brothers yanked him back before my Guard could react. I laughed delightedly, before a seductive, familiar scent filled my nostrils and the sound of a human heartbeat wreathed my senses.

Bella.

I turned my head as she walked in beside Heidi, and caught my breath.

She was gowned in a crimson dress that trailed behind her. It was bright red silk, clinging to her curves and floating as she walked. It was long-sleeved, hiding the bruises of our mutual passion from even vampire eyes, the neckline resembling that of a wrap-around, showcasing enough of her skin to show the diamond necklace, my gift, still around her neck. Her long hair was swept up and pinned, like a halo of auburn glory around her face.

Her eyes widened as she entered and saw our guests. I held out my hand to her, and she came to me, clutching my hand tightly. My eyes locked with Edward's angry gold ones.

It was the final choice.

Devil take the hindmost.

* * *

_**Bella**_

I felt my heart stutter within me as I entered the hall behind Heidi, and saw them.

The Cullens. And Edward.

Aro held out his hand to me, and I almost rushed to his side, clinging to his hand as I watched the family I had once dreamed of joining.

And _him_.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and I was surprised to find my voice was steady.

"Bella," Edward breathed, as he shifted impatiently. I felt Aro step back, and I spun around to stare at him, wide-eyed.

What was he doing?

"It's your choice," he whispered, in the millisecond before he left my side, and I was left standing alone.

"Bella…"

At the sound of _his_ voice, I spun back, anger coursing through me. "I waited for you."

I met his aching beauty, and felt only anger.

"I've kept my promise, I came back. Bella, I've come to take you home," Edward murmured, stepping forward, his arms rising. "It's over."

I stared at him, and he faltered.

"I waited for you, Edward. I loved you, and I waited, and you did not come. Ever since we met, all I've done is wait, and I'm tired of waiting," I murmured, and I felt the tension in the hall coalesce, becoming tangible. I could taste it in the back of my throat as I inhaled, steeling myself. Digging deep for the strength to do what I must.

"Bella, I'm here, it's ok," Edward replied gently, that once beautiful smile on his lips as he moved forward to embrace me. Behind me, I felt Aro tense.

"You're too late," I whispered, stepping back and away from him, back towards Aro.

Towards my destiny.

His arms came around me, hugging me back against him, as he raised my hand, the one which held that single, cold white line, and kissed it.

"Bella, no!" Edward's voice was horrified and pleading, and I felt some kind of vindictive pleasure. "You don't have to do this. He can't control you anymore,"

"That was always your problem, Edward. So sure that I, the weak, silly little human was so easy to control, that I could not decide for myself what is right or wrong. Now it's too late, you've lost me forever," I sighed, pressing back against Aro, leaching strength from him as he would drink from a human.

"Bella, you don't belong here," Carlisle said, stepping forward beside his son, his face pitying.

"Come home, honey," Esme added, with a gentle smile. I smiled, confident and sure in my resolve.

"I am home," I murmured, with a slight smile.

"Bella," Rosalie suddenly stepped forward, and I was surprised by the usually cold blonde vampire. She hated me. "Your place is with us, not with _them_. Come home."

"You're wrong. My place is here," I replied. "Everything begins, or ends with a choice. You taught me that, Edward. I chose to discover what you really were, I chose to follow you into this world. I chose to love you, and I chose to be yours forever, but now…I choose different. I choose this world, this place, this family, this man. I choose Aro."

"And you'll always have me," Aro whispered in my ear, placing a gentle kiss on my neck before raising his head to glare balefully at the Cullens. "And now, my dear Cullens, it is time for you to the reap the reward of your heartlessness…"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU CONDEMN HER!" Edward shouted with all his might, lowering into a crouch and springing at us. Before my eyes could widen, he collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain and I turned my head to see Jane smiling at him. The rest of the Cullens rushed forward to help their son and brother, but they were quickly subdued by the Volturi Guard. I tugged at Aro's arm, and he released me as I walked forward to look down on Edward as he writhed in pain. The sight brought me no pain anymore.

The fire still burnt in my veins.

"Jane," I flicked a glance at the diminutive girl vampire, and she flicked her eyes up to me.

"My Queen," she inclined her head, as I smiled at her, and she stepped back. I looked down at Edward's agonised face as he rolled over, his muscles tensed over, and he crawled towards me. His hands gripped the hem of my gown, and yet his grip was pathetically weak. Even a human could break it.

"I want you to know this, Edward. _**I **_choose this, and I want you to see what you have always feared come to pass. Feel the agony I felt when what I feared most came to pass," I said, gravely and emotionlessly, looking down at my former boyfriend.

"Bella, you don't know what you're doing," he growled out, through gritted teeth, as I broke away from his grip. Still weakened, Felix flitted forward and held him still, utterly imprisoned.

"Yes, I do," I murmured, stepping back to Aro. I knew what was going to happen, as I met the horrified eyes of the Cullens, and the anticipatory eyes of the Volturi.

Marcus and Caius stood from their thrones, as Aro pulled me close.

"Soon, love, we will have all eternity," Aro murmured, before he kissed me deeply. I moaned into his mouth before he released me and turned me around, so I faced the hall.

"Know this, Cullens," Caius suddenly spoke, as he took a position on my left. "You have done this to her. We should be thankful, I suppose…"

"Bear witness as we claim our Queen," Marcus sighed, taking a position on my right. I felt their cold hands gently take hold of my wrists and lift them up, baring the skin of my arms. One of Aro's arms slid around my waist, pulling me back against him, before he unclasped my necklace with the other.

"Heidi," he murmured, and the vampire took it from his hands, before he turned back to me. "Are you prepared, my love?"

"Yes," I sighed, feeling a strange peace fill me, even as the fire in my veins flickered anew. My eyes fell on the Cullens, and I met the eyes of Alice, my best friend. Her head inclined ever-so-slightly, and I smiled at her.

She understood.

"Then forgive me, love," Aro whispered in my ear, and I shuddered as I felt his cold lips against my neck. "But soon we will have eternity."

"I love you," I breathed, as I felt the three Volturi rulers' teeth shear into my skin, and fire that burned hotly tear away my vision and my consciousness.

But it was still nothing to the fire that burned in my heart for the man who stood behind me, drinking from my neck, as my body lost resolution and my mortality fell away, and I was reborn.

* * *

_**Aro**_

I withdrew my teeth from Bella's neck, as her weight fell into my arms. Caius and Marcus released her wrists, as I scooped her up into my arms.

She looked so perfect, lying in my arms, as the venom began to burn away her mortality, her heart labouring already. With the venom of all three of us within her blood, the transformation would not be as long, and she would soon awaken to her new life.

The memories of what had just transpired here came back, and I marvelled anew at her strength, her power. She would make a perfect Queen.

I looked up at the Cullens, now dejected and forlorn as they realised they had failed. With Bella nestled in my arms, I faced the coven.

"As for you, my dear Cullens," I hissed, surrounded by my brothers and my family, Bella lying prone in my grip. "You are never to return here, on pain of death without the express permission of myself, or my mate."

"You have reaped your reward for your cruelty," Marcus sighed, before he folded himself back into his chair, and regarded them apathetically. Caius sneered down at them.

"We should be grateful, really," he said haughtily. "If it weren't for your…interference, we would not have Isabella."

"Aro…" Carlisle began, but I cut him off.

"Carlisle, my friend, it pains me to see you turned enemy like this, but I shall never forget the harm you have inflicted on my mate. You will be held here until nightfall, and then you shall be escorted to the city limits. If any of you are found here after tomorrow morning, you will be executed." I barked shortly, as Bella shifted in my arms, whimpering slightly.

"Goodbye, Cullens," Caius sighed, as the family was dragged out, Edward's agonised screams of mingled fury and despair filling the halls.

As soon as they were gone, I left the hall, carrying Isabella back to our rooms. I laid her on the bed, feeling pain pierce my heart as she whimpered again and gritted her teeth against the pain.

"Hush, Bella. It'll be over soon, my love," I whispered, stroking her hair. I lay there beside her, and waited as she moaned and screamed in pain, hearing her heartbeat slow and then speed towards the final burst, felt it as her skin iced over; and felt impatience take over.

Our eternity would begin soon, and I could hardly wait.

_**Finis**_

* * *

**Phew! That's over and finite, at least from me. Now the important stuff.**

**As you all know I will not be expanding on this story but EmpressHimiko will be. She has my full blessing to do so, and full creative licence so put her on alert. I have no idea where she'll take it, but I'm sure she will do a brilliant job. Please, give her your support.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and hopefully the next update for Siren of the Twilight will be up soon.**

**By the way, the links for the dress and necklace used in the first part of this chapter are up on my profile page if you want to take a look, as is Bella's dress in the final scene. I have to admit that final scene is largely inspired by 'Devil Take The Hindmost' from Love Never Dies. Say what you will about the plot, but that man sure can write music.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its associated characters, or concepts used herein. They all belong to their respective owners.**


End file.
